A Valentine Date(One shot)
by booklover834
Summary: It's valentines day for our favourite book characters from TMI! What happens when Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Jace, Alec and Magnus go on a date to a fancy restarant for Valentines day? A disaster that what! From candy fights to love confessions follow the Shadow hunters, a vampire, and a warlock  threw their valentines day  disaster!


Hi everyone! This is going to be a one shot for valentines day, with some of my favourite characters from The mortal Instruments! I already posted this on wattpad, but I decided to try for a different audience on here :) I'm also on wattpad under the same username as here. I hope you enjoy and Happy Valentines day!

- Booklover834❤

*CLARY POV*

I was sitting relaxed on my bed attempting to once again draw Jace. I grumbled and hurriedly erased my failed attempt on his face, the more I got to know and love him the harder it became to truly capture his features and personality.

A loud knock at my door interrupted my thoughts and I sat up fixing my fiery red hair back into the bun it had escaped from. "Come in!" I called to the person who still hadn't entered, I sighed and stood up.

My legs wailed in protest as I walked the length of the room to the door. I was still sore and exhausted from training earlier that day. Being a shadow hunter may sometimes look fun and easy, but it was hard as hell when it came to training and fighting.

I threw open the door to reveal a smirking Jace. I smiled to myself, after all we'd been through I still loved him as he loved me, well at least I thought so. We still hadn't said it to each other yet, it shouldn't seem like a big deal and that's what I kept telling myself but my heart yelled that I needed to hear it, even just once, so i knew that it was for sure true.

Looking up at my beautiful boyfriend; yes I called him beautiful; no other word could describe his angelic features. I could still remember the night when he asked me to be his girlfriend perfectly.

Everything had to of been planned out, he had taken me up to the greenhouse where we had kind of had our first date. It was absolutely beautiful, when the clock struck midnight and all the gorgeous flowers bloomed.

He asked the question, his voice shaking from anticipation and nervousness he said, " Clary, we have been through so much together and I hope to be with you for the rest of my life because I can't imagine a life without you. From friends to more than that, to brother and sister and back again, I would do it all again with you in a instant. Well maybe not the sibling part but... Anyway, Clary Fray, would you do me the honor of becoming my beautiful girlfriend?" My breath hitched in my throat as I realized what this meant, I reached up onto my tip toes until my lips were level with his, his golden eyes shone as he awaited my answer, " Yes" I breathed as my lips crashed onto his. They moved in perfect rhythm and I felt him smile into the kiss as he heard my answer, the kiss was soft and full of love and passion. I couldn't help thinking how lucky I was that my life was like this, no matter all the bumps in the road I knew everything was fine, because I had Jace, and as long as I had him I would be happy.

" What are you thinking?" The deep voice of Jace snapped me out of my flash back and back to reality. What was I really thinking, I loved to relive the moment I had, had with Jace over and over again, it could never get old. Just to know someone cared about up you just as much or more than you did them was indescribable, it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

So my answer to his question, " You. I was thinking about you and how lucky I am to have you." I replied blushing, happy for once with my answer. " Are you sure your not thinking about how sexy and hot I am?" smirked Jace.

I sighed, sometimes he was so full of him self but others he just lost all confidence and broke down, there was no in between, but I was planning on eventually changing that. It would just take time.

Ignoring his remark I asked" What are you doing here?" chuckling Jace replied, " What can't I just visit my beautiful girlfriend?" I blushed madly as he called me beautiful, he always did that, even though a lot of the time I didn't believe it. " Well I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a date with me for valentines day" he continued. He visibly cringed when he said Valentine.

Even though he was dead I still didn't understand why Mundanes had a holiday for him celebrating love. When all he did was destroy it, 'To love is to destroy and to be the one loved is to be destroyed.' that was not love, he was full of everything but love. Jace and I would know after everything he's done to us. When the tension created by speaking his name passed I replied, " Sure, where and when?" This could be fun, but if it was soon I would have to plan what to wear. " We're not sure what time yet and the place is a surprise." signing he continued," Well it would be you and I, Alec and Magnus, and Simon and Izzy."

I smiled as he studied my face for a reaction, I loved spending time with everyone. Simon and I hadn't had much Time to hangout, we were both so busy with our new lives that I cherished every chance I got to spend with him.

Izzy and I had gotten close, she was for sure the best girl friend that I'd ever had, Simon was still my best friend, of course. Ever since they got together we spent more time getting to know each other. And Alec and Magnus always made everything interesting, I still didn't know what Magnus Had done to get banned from Peru, and I didn't want to find out.

Speaking or should I say thinking if Isabelle here she comes, running down the hallway yelling and just plain screeching.

" And Here she comes." remarked Jace. I smiled and ran into her awaiting arms as I jumped up and down with her as she continued to scream. Why we were jumping and screaming, I don't know. " Hey Izzy! Why are you so excited?" I asked, I really needed to know. " Simon... Date... Valentines day... Tomorrow... Date... With you... Need to get ready!" she breathed.

Gasping as she leaned against a wall. Then she started to walk away, to her room I assumed.

" Aren't you coming?" she asked " We need to get ready!"

" But the dates tomorrow!" I whined knowing I wouldn't win. " Just come!" she said

" Bye Jace, see you soon!" I yelled over my shoulder as Isabelle dragged me to my room. " Why..." I started to ask before she cut me off. Yelling" Sleep over!" I sighed before agreeing, this would be a long night.

*THE NEXT DAY*

" Clary wake up!" a voice interrupted my wonderful dream, I groaned and rolled over only to find out that the bed was no longer beneath me, I fell face first onto the cold hard floor of Isabelle's bedroom.

" Ow!" I muttered before grabbing the blanket off the bed and tried to go back to sleep. " No!" yelled a voice. It was too loud, I just wanted to sleep." Five more minutes Mommy!" I whined, then I realized that I hadn't called my mom mommy since I fought my first demon and before that well a long time. This just proved that I was tired and needed more sleep.

" I will not have you sleeping in on Valentines day, we have a big date that we need to get ready for!" came the exasperated voice of Izzy. " In a little while Izzy, I want to SLEEP!" I yelled still in a sleep like daze.

" Don't make me get the ice water!" Izzy warned. I knew she wasn't kidding, once I thought she was and ended up freezing and soaking wet. " Fine, I'm up" I said as I sat up from my awkward position on the floor.

" What time is It?!" I moaned as I sleepily looked for a clock. I finally found one, 5:03am it read. Oh that's not so bad... Wait! I double checked, yep it still said 5:03! Izzy looked guiltily at the floor as she saw my face and prepared for my outburst. What did she expect! Waking me up at 5 in the morning." Isabelle, why on Earth would you wake me up at 5 IN THE FREAKING MORNING!" I exclaimed. " Well..." she said, " We have a BIG date today and it's Valentines day so I thought we should get up early to get ready." she said shrugging. Oh ya! The date. " Ok" she said after studying my face, " Let's get started."

*SEVERAL HOURS LATER*

After a lot of struggling and fighting we were ready. Izzy had done my makeup and I'd won the fight to keep my hair down, just the way Jace likes it.

We were about to head down stairs and either of us could contain our excitement! I can't wait to see what Jace thinks!

*JACE POV*

I was anxiously waiting for Isabelle and Clary to make their way down stairs, well I was more excited for Clary but you know what I mean.

" Jace?" came her angelic voice from behind me. I turned around and my jaw dropped, I mean I'm positive that I looked amazing, I always did. But she was absolutely beautiful. Her bright red dress had one strap that came up over her shoulder. The gorgeous fabric of the dress hugged her curves and brought out her fiery red hair making her emerald eyes pop. Her hair was down, just the way I like it and she was wearing no jewelry, other than the Morgenstern ring.

All in all she looked Gorgeous! Realizing I was staring and Clary was starting to look uncomfortable I stopped and said," Clary you are the most amazing, Beautiful girl in the entire universe. You look amazing!" I smirked as she blushed and reached out to grab her hand. I turned to the others.

" Ready to go?" I asked, they all replied with' yes's and 'ya's and 'coming's. Soon we were off to the restaurant, maybe this would be a good valentines day after all.

*CLARY POV*

We pulled up to a restaurant called Le fromage.

" The cheese?! Seriously they couldn't come up with a better name! Although i have heard great things about this place before! Thank you!" came Izzy's confusing response. As she kissed Simon on the cheek.

We all headed inside where we were seated by a blonde lady that was showing a little too much in the 'chest area' She kept trying to flirt with all the guys, even though they were OBVIOUSLY here with us.

There was butter, sugar, salt, pepper and candy on the table... WAIT! What was that!?

CANDY! There is candy on the table, now I just need to quickly and quietly get some before the others see it... We all froze, and eyed each other like in an old fashioned show down. The tension in the air was high when..." CANDY!" yelled Simon and Jace. Oh well, too late. I ran and jumped on top of the two boys as I tried to get some of the sweet delights.

Let the games begin! soon we were all fighting over the bowl. We were starting to cause a scene before Magnus and Alec joined in the fight for sweets. Izzy just sat there waiting and watching the feeding frenzy that was happening in front of her.

"Give it to me!" yelled Magnus snapping his fingers causing the candy that had been in other peoples hands disappeared and re appeared in his hands. " No fair!" whined Alec. " Oh, I'll give you some." Magnus offered the blue eyed boy.

We all grinned in anticipation as he handed Alec some candy and turned to us. " You guys don't get any!" Magnus yelled. My jaw dropped. WHAT! I couldn't have any!

" Why not!" asked Jace. " Because I said so !" yelled Magnus.

During this 'little argument between everyone Isabelle just stood there, waiting and watching. Magnus and Alec had put down the candy and were currently having a scream off with Jace and Simon. While Clary stood there and examined the scene before her, planning to draw it later on.

" I don't care! Just please give me some candy!" yelled Jace. He had finally lost his temper. " No! The candy is mine and Alec's only!" screamed Magnus.

Isabelle stood up and walked through the ever growing crowd of people that had gathered to see the fight over candy between the boys. She confidently strode between the fighting boys and grabbed the candy that had been placed on the table when the argument escalated. Boys, being boys didn't even see her and continued to fight over the now missing candy.

Izzy walked back to her seat where she ate all the candy while watching the fight.

" Zat iz enough!" yelled the manager of La Fromage. " I vill not have zou fighting in ze restaurant!" yelled the manager in his French accent. As he kicked the shadow hunters, a vampire and a warlock out of his restaurant.

" I can't believe you got us kicked out!" exclaimed Clary at the boys, " All over some CANDY! We could of shared you know, now none of us get any!" she pouted until Isabelle spoke up.

" I ate it, while all of you idiots where fighting the candy was free. So I ate it." everyone stared at her opened mouthed.

" Now, let's eat some food. I'm still hungry. Taki's anyone?" she questioned 'sure's and 'ya's were heard throughout the group as they started walking in the direction of Taki's.

*CLARY POV*

Well that had been an adventure, it was a different Valentines day for sure. As we began the long walk to Taki's Jace pulled me aside. " Clary, I know I've been an idiot and I'm not sure how you deal with me everyday but... I ... I love you and I will love you forever and ever, no matter what Clary Fray. Even if you hate me I will always love you, no matter what. Clary Fray, will you be my Valentine?"

I stood there on shock. He LOVED me! And I loved him too. " Yes Jace "I whispered,

" I love you too." our lips crashed together in a passionate embrace, and then I knew, that no matter what, I would always love Jace. The world could be ending and I would be fine because Jace was by my side. It didn't matter that Sebastian was still out there or that we were probably way behind the group now. Because I had Jace and because of that I would be fine.

Well, there's my Valentines day one shot, even though Valentines day was awhile ago, whatever. This was my first Fanfic, and my first one shot, if you have any suggestions or feed back please leave a comment.

Have a great day shadow hunters!

- booklover834❤


End file.
